


Sixth Year: Sirius of Hearts

by Forgetticus



Series: Alignment [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Fist Fights, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Making Up, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgetticus/pseuds/Forgetticus
Summary: This is part of a collection of separate drabble stories that document the life and times of Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail and Prongs.Sirius's scheme to put Snape in his place doesn't turn out quite the way he planned. The morning after he tries to regroup with his friends.'Sirius sighed; he couldn't afford to miss another round of morning classes. He walked quietly up to Remus’s sleeping form and brushed a hand through his friend’s dark blond hair.“Don't be mad at me when you wake up,” he whispered.'





	Sixth Year: Sirius of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> There are times when these stories overlap. Some form a retelling of how Snape finds out that Remus has his 'furry little problem'.
> 
> Some are about friendship. Most are about Remus and Sirius.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy.

When Sirius woke up that morning, James wasn’t in his bed. 

 

He didn’t expect Remus to be there; the night after his transformations, Pomfrey always picked him up from the shack and took him right to the infirmary. It was harder on him than anyone else. 

 

Peter was snoring softly behind his curtains, so that was comforting...but James should have come back. After everything that happened last night, Sirius needed to find him and Remus, to see them alive and okay, even if they didn’t like him at the moment.  

 

“ _ The knot is right on the mouth of the opening, and it almost looks like a twisted clover _ ,” Sirius said in a high pitched voice, mimicking the words he said for Snape the night before. 

 

He let his head fall against the headboard. 

 

_ You are so stupid,  _ he told himself. 

 

Sirius pulled on his uniform and stalked over to the hospital wing; maybe Moony and Padfoot were both there. 

 

The room Madam Pomfrey set aside for Remus was hidden far in the back; no one was supposed to know he was there. But Sirius knew the way by heart, checking every bed that he passed for James.

 

When he finally got to Remus, he padded silently into the enclosure, his heart heavy. His friend was out cold, looking worse for the wear. 

 

Sirius sighed; he couldn't afford to miss another round of morning classes. He walked quietly up to Remus’s sleeping form and brushed his hand through his friend’s dark blond hair. 

 

“Don't be mad at me when you wake up,” he whispered. 

 

Between classes, Sirius checked on Remus every spare minute he could. He also kept his ear to the ground for James, but no one had seen him. 

 

Although he would never admit it to James, Sirius began secretly checking the forest, the lake, and the shack. He was less verbal with James about his feelings than he was with Remus, but then it was less complex with he and James, it always had been. 

 

They also enjoyed a certain air of notoriety among their peers, so it wouldn't do to have his best friend thinking he worried over him every time they did something dangerous. But they had been watching each others backs since they were children, and not being able to find any trace of James in the daylight fueled Sirius’s guilt and anxiety. It inflamed the sick feeling in his gut and empowered the small voice in the back of his mind.  _ You're failing your friends,  _ it whispered ruthlessly. 

 

It wasn't until Muggle Studies, right after lunch, that Sirius saw him. 

 

James was already sitting in a shadow in the back of the classroom, sagging in his seat. He was alive, even showered and in clean clothes, but looked haggard from a long night. 

 

Sirius breathed a long sigh of relief and composed himself. 

 

“Oh, Prongs, thank sweet Glynnis you’re all right,” Sirius said, slapping him on the back and settling into the seat next to him. “You gave me a bit of a scare when I didn't see you this morning.” 

 

James winced and Sirius removed his hand, studying James’s shoulder as though he could discern what the damage was through his robes if he only looked hard enough. 

 

“So you ended up getting into it with Remus after all. What happened last night?”  

 

James waved a hand at him.

 

“Stop talking so fast and loud,” James scowled, sinking lower into his chair. “I woke up in the forest an hour ago, which means you’ll be doing my homework for the classes I missed this morning.”

 

He probably actually wouldn’t, but Sirius nodded anyway. He was just so relieved...until it dawned on him suddenly that he hadn't seen Snape all day either. 

 

“Is Snape dead?” He whispered, lingering on the final word in the space it took James to respond. Sirius hated waiting.

 

James smacked him.

 

“No, but only because I stopped Remus from killing him, you daft prick,” James whisper-yelled at him. 

 

Sirius couldn't believe it. He didn’t think it would ever come to that.  _ No, you just didn’t think,  _ he scolded himself. 

 

“How badly is Snape hurt?”

 

“Not a scratch,” James spat. 

 

_ Then it couldn't have been that bad…  _ Sirius thought, trying hard to quell his guilt.

 

“I got there in time, but I had to take a bit of a beating to make sure Remus couldn't get to him. Me...taking a beating for Severus Snape.” 

 

James shook his head in disgust and looked at Sirius pointedly. 

 

“That was the dumbest dumb thing you've ever done, Black.” 

 

The way he spit out the words strung. James only ever called him by his family name when he was truly cross with him. 

 

Sirius lowered his head, but he still didn't feel quite as bad as he had when he woke up. Snape didn't have a scratch, Prongs didn't even need to be hospitalized, and Wormtail only suffered a wasted night. Once Moony woke up, he would feel whole again, he knew it. 

 

“I will take a beating to make it up to you, James.” 

 

His best friend sniffed indignantly.

 

“It better be a bad one, or it won't count,” he said.

 

Sirius nodded and looked hopefully out of the corner of his eye, waiting to be forgiven.

 

“And don't ever do anything that stupid again.” James growled at him. “Say it. Say ‘I won’t ever do anything that stupid again.’”

 

“I won't ever do anything that stupid again.” 

 

“Good,” James said. After a moment, he gave Sirius a brotherly pat on the back.

 

Sirius felt a piece of his heart heal up. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
